The piezoelectric effect is a property that exists in many materials. In a piezoelectric material, the application of a force or stress results in the development of an electric charge in the material. This is known as the direct piezoelectric effect. Conversely, the application of an electric field to the same material will result in a change in mechanical dimensions or strain. This is known as the indirect piezoelectric effect.
Arrays of voltage variable capacitors are required in an increasing number of microwave circuits such as filters and phase shifters.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus having an array of voltage variable capacitors for use in electronic circuits such as microwave components as well as a method of manufacture thereof.